


RP: Adventures of a Foreign Exchange Student and Her Godfather

by AJtheBlueJay, Blue1Jay



Series: Duck Avenger and the Fourth Caballero [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action, Donald's a good godfather, Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Feliciana stays in America with her godfather, Donald Duck, and finds herself stepping up as Duck Avenger's sidekick, despite his reluctance.





	1. The Fourth Caballero's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay blog between me and Jay (Blue1Jay on AO3) originally posted on negaverse.net/duckverse between January 27 and April 18, 2019. The original format of back-and-forth posts has been preserved.
> 
> Duck Avenger - AJ the BlueJay  
> Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles - Blue1Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciana arrives in Duckburg and settles in to see her idol bust some bad guys.

[ _Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles_ ](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/blog/owner/MagicalCowgirl) _27\. January 2019_

It was a long six hour flight from Mexico to Duckburg and the young blue jay stayed awake the whole flight, basically vibrating in her seat how she excitedly awaited her arrival in America. She had been there once or twice with her adoptive parents but never by herself! All thanks to the foreign exchange student program she enrolled in- and she’d be staying with her Godfather and honorary uncle, Donald Duck for a whole school year!

-

The last time she saw Donald and the boys in person she was almost six years old and while she stayed in contact with them with phone calls, letters, and later on-- social media, she still missed being able to see them.

-

After the plane landed she got out of the plane, following the stewardess that would show her and the few other exchange students to the baggage claim where they were to gather their things and find their host families. Simple and easy process, right?

-

Nothing is ever simple when it comes to this blue jay. As she was excitedly looking around at all the small stores in the airport she got distracted by the sight of a ship in a bottle kit and rushed over to it, pressing her face against the window.

-

"Oh, that sounds so fun and challenging!" She hummed in thought. "Wonder if  ** _Zio_**  Donald would like to do this with me...?"

-

Thankfully the airport accepted all forms of money so she easily purchased it with pesos she had on her. Now even more excited and happy, the blue jay skipped out of the store when she realized she was lost. 

-

And the stewardess was nowhere in sight. This isn't the first time she's wandered off and gotten lost, but it is the first time she's done it in America! While most kids would be terrified at being lost, she found it exciting!

-

After getting distracted a few more times by trinkets (and getting a snack) she found her way to the baggage claim as she began to search for her host family.

-

" ** _Zio_**  Donald??"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _27\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107983/107982)

Donald Duck stood in the middle of Duckburg-Mouseton International with his three nephews waiting for a certain bluejay. He still couldn't believe that his best friends, Panchito and Jose, would trust him enough to look after their adopted daughter for a year. He was grateful and determined to keep her safe throughout the whole school season as if she were his own.

He heard his name coming from his left. A talent given that the place abounded with chatter, footsteps, and the rolling of suitcases on the linoleum. A glance revealed the sight of a bluejay girl wandering around, tugging her suitcase behind her.

That was Feliciana, all right.

"Feli!" called Donald, and he motioned for his nephews to follow him to her. He scooped her up in a big hug. "How are you, kiddo? It's been too long!"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _27\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107986/107982)

Hearing her uncle's voice, she turned her head to see a duck in a sailor suit making his way towards her with three color-coded smaller ducks in tow-- it was her host family!

-

Being scooped up caused her to giggle as she returned the big hug with one of her own, her tail wagging happily.

-

"Sorry I'm a little late, but the shops were full of so many wonderful things!" She smiled. "...I was also lost." She admitted with a nervous chuckle.

-

"Of course you were." The triplets said in unison before joining their uncle in hugging the blue jay.

-

"This is so much better than talking to each other over the phone or the internet!" The smile never left her face as she followed her Godfather to the car, the triplets walking alongside her.

-

" ** _Grazie_**  for signing up to be my host,  ** _Zio_** Donald." She thanked her god-father enthusiastically. 

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _27\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107987/107982)

Donald ushered the kids through the crowds towards Parking. "Yeah, there's nothing quite like face to face conversations with your family."

They all piled into the car and Donald took on the task of navigating out of the garage. He blushed a bit when Feliciana thanked him. " _Prego._ The pleasure's mine. I'm just glad that Jose and Panchito decided they could trust me with you."

Thankfully, the traffic wasn't all that bad for a Saturday arrival, so before they knew it, they pulled up to Donald's modest home. The kids filed out and headed for the front door, while Donald addressed the ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?" he spoke into his cell phone. "Huh? But I've got plans! ...phooey. Fine, I'm on my way." He turned to address the children. "I'm sorry, guys, but I've got urgent business to take care of. I shouldn't be gone long. Boys?" He tossed a spare house key to Huey, who caught it. "Take Feli to her room and make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Donald," they chorused.

Donald nodded and waved before getting back into his car and peeling out towards downtown Duckburg.

"Perfect timing, One," he grumbled. "It's not like I had things going on already..."

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _27\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/107990/107982)

"Sorry hero, but the police can't clean up Inquinator's mess like you can." Uno commented in a semi-amused tone. There was a lot of things that went on in Duckburg or around the world that normal authorities couldn't handle- but the Duck Avenger can! 

-

"It shouldn't take too long, then you'll be back with your family in no time at all!"

-

"There he goes again." Louie rolled his eyes, going to sit down on the couch and turned on the television.

-

"'Again'?" Feliciana repeated curiously, tilting her head as she followed the other two to the guest room where she would be staying. "Does his work do this often?" 

-

"Yeah, it kinda makes me think he's doing something other than working for Uncle Scrooge at the Tower." Huey answered with a shrug before walking back to the living room with her.

-

"Roxanne reporting live from City Hall! The Inquinator has the mayor and all of City Hall's workers and a few civilians trapped inside, demanding funds or he will and I quote 'trash them all'. Oh! The Duck Avenger has arrived on the scene!"

-

The triplets all looked to each other as if they were all thinking the same thing before they each started laughing.

-

"What's funny about people in danger?" She frowned, not understanding.

-

"No, no, it's not that." Dewey assured. "We just have a joke about how Uncle Donald disappears shortly before Duck Avenger arrives."

-

"What if he is?" She blinked, humming in thought.

-

This caused the three to laugh again-- this time, Louie was the one to speak up. "Yeah right, Uncle Donald has terrible luck, there's no way he could be a superhero like Duck Avenger."

-

Feliciana looked back at the television and carefully looked at the Duck Avenger as she watched the scene unfold.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _28\. January 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108048/107982)

Soon after Duck Avenger arrived at City Hall, the Inquinator had been taken out to the curb, and all the hostages freed. As Duck Avenger walked out, the job finished, Roxanne Featherly was in his face.

"Duck Avenger, you've done it again. How do you feel knowing the city is safe once again?" she asked, holding a microphone to his beak.

Duck Avenger smiled and addressed the cameras. "It's always a pleasure, Roxanne. These small-time baddies are certainly no Evronian horde, but they sure are a lot of fun to trounce."

"A lot of our viewers want to know, what does the Duck Avenger do when he's not keeping our city safe? Who is the duck behind the mask?"

Duck Avenger eyed the reporter suspiciously. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Featherly. Well, I've gotta be going.  _Arrivederci!"_ He gave the news crew a wave, then hopped into the Revenger and blasted off toward the horizon.

When he was out of downtown, he pressed a button on his dash. Hands jutted out from the seat and proceeded to strip Duck Avenger of his costume. When they retracted, he was once again Donald Duck, in his favorite sailor shirt.

He sighed, hoping Feliciana was settled in enough. It was embarrassing having to disappear like that, but some things couldn't be helped. However, he would make sure from here on that he was home as often as he could. He had a responsibility to his two other Caballeros, and he was determined to make them proud.

Donald pulled into his home and got out of the car. He jogged to the front door and opened it. "I'm home!"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _5\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108357/107982)

When the news broadcast ended, Louie continued watching the television and drinking Pep while Huey, Dewey, and Feliciana played card games. Talking to anyone face-to-face was always better than talking through the phone, letters, or social media-- at least for her t was, everyone had their preference.

-

While the boys told her more of Duck Avenger and their Uncle Donald claims to be a friends with the infamous hero, they also told her of the other heroes in their area like GizmoDuck and Darkwing Duck, but while they also interested her-- Duck Avenger was the one she really wanted to meet.

-

Upon hearing the door open, the blue jay jumped out of her seat and bolted to the front door- giving the duck a surprise tackle-hug. " ** _Zio_** Donald!"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _5\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108359/107982)

"Oomph!" Donald caught Feliciana as she jumped on him, hugging her back. "Hello, Feli. I hope I wasn't gone too long. Did you make her feel welcome, boys?"

"Sure did, Uncle Donald!" said his nephews.

The television was playing the theme song for the hit game show Lady Luck's Wheel, while the crowd cheered.

"Aw, phooey, I missed the news. Did anything exciting happen?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _5\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108362/107982)

The moment Donald had asked that question, the blue jay's eyes gleamed with pure joy and her smile was big, wide, and bright. For those that know the little blue jay well- that means she was about to go on one of her happy rambles. Which sometimes was harder to understand than Donald when his McDuck temper shows.

-

"The news! The news interrupted Louie's show about ottoman's having an empire-- whichIdon't getwhyabunchoffurnitureevenneedsanempire. ThenthecoolestpersonI'veeverseenshowsupatacrime scene!"

-

Backing up a distance she began to mimic the fighting moves Duck Avenger did before she began jumping up and down excitedly.

-

"I mean you,  ** _papa_** , and  ** _papai_**  are cool too,  ** _Zio_** , buthe'sevencooler! AndIthoughtI'dnevermeetanyonecooler thanyouthree, butIdid! Well, Ididn't _meet_ him, butIsawhimontv!"

-

Then she gasped loudly, placing her hands on her face. "Youknow him though! Theboyssaidyouarefriendswithhim! Whichonlymakesyoucoolerthancool! NexttimeyouseehimcanImeethim? Oh! Ishelookingforasidekick?! Imean, notthathe _needs_ one, he'samazingonhisown, but--butifhewasandheweretoaskyou, wouldyoutellhimaboutme?!"

-

She stopped bouncing, but continued to ramble quickly. "I'mstrongerthanmostboysinmyclassandIhave ** _magia_**!"

-

Now that she was finished speaking, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to catch her breath.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _6\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108375/107982)

"Woah, whoa," chuckled Donald, putting his hands up. "Slow down there, Feli!" She was speaking a million miles a minute, and Donald was finding it hard to keep up with her excited chatter.

She mentioned a hero at a crime scene, and Donald had a pretty good idea of who she was talking about. "Oh, you mean Duck Avenger? That's really cool!"

As she finally finished and began panting, Donald shook his head. "I hate to rain on your parade, but being a hero's sidekick is more than just hanging out with them. It's a dangerous job being a superhero, and Duck Avenger's a busy guy. Besides, you're too young to be putting yourself in that kind of peril." He rubbed the top of her head. "Maybe you'll get there someday, but right now, you just focus on doing well in school, okay? If you do a good job, maybe I'll let you meet DA." He gave her a wink.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _6\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108377/107982)

The blue jay's smile turned into a pout his disapproval of her becoming a sidekick.

-

That smile was quick to come back once Donald said that if she did a good job that he might make an arrangement for her to meet him. Her eyes glistened with pure happiness as she jumped up in the air- letting out an excited yell before hugging her Godfather.

-

" ** _Sei il miglior padrino di sempre, zio_**  Donald!"

-

She exclaimed in her native language while giving him another hug.

-

"I'll be the best student to ever exist!" She promised.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _7\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108426/107982)

"I know you will. And that goes for you too, boys," he said, pointing at his nephews.

They rolled their eyes and said, "Yes, Uncle Donald..."

Donald nodded. "Now then, I'm gonna start cooking dinner. My stomach's doing backflips."

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _8\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108449/107982)

Feliciana helped after dinner by washing all the dishes before putting in the dishwasher to be sanitized. The rest of the night she spent with her host family- they all began working on the ship in a bottle kit she had bought as an activity for them all to do.

-

School was no problem at all for her thanks to her outgoing and bubbly personality- most exchange students would have so much trouble on their first day and be a nervous wreck. The only trouble she had was writing in English, but thankfully Huey helped her out with that. It would take a while to understand it, maybe her Godfather could help her out after school?

-

Throughout the day she wouldn't stop thinking about the Duck Avenger. She wanted to be a hero just like him! Then she would be able to put her magic to good use!

-

After school, Feliciana rushed inside and went straight for the television to turn on the news- in hopes of hearing about her favorite hero...Which she did not. She soon gave control of the television to Louie as she did her homework...And Louie's too. The youngest of the duck triplets had conned her into doing his assignments- he said the teachers gives all the exchange students extra credit if they did double the homework! 

-

Louie did wind up getting caught when Donald came home and saw that the blue jay was doing double assignments as he explained to her that isn't how to get extra credit and to always double-check with him from now on. She agreed and had asked him for help in reading, writing, and understanding written English words.

-

They had dinner, Feliciana yet again helped with the dishes- she was happy to help out, always had been. They had ice cream for dessert- Donald made sure to have bought sugar-free ice cream due to how hyper and uncontrollable Feliciana would get if she had any sugar. They went to sleep after brushing their teeth and watching a few cartoons.

-

Towards the middle of the night, the little blue jay jolted up awake due to having a nightmare. All of her nightmares were of her being in that facility again...Going through those horrible experiments. Getting out of her bed she slowly opened her door, wiping the tears from her eyes as she quietly tip-toed towards Donald's room- about to knock on his door when he heard him talking to someone.

-

Curious, Feliciana decided to listen in.


	2. Duck Avenger and Feliciana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck Avenger takes on Evronians with the aid of an unexpected guest.

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _8\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108461/107982)

Donald was jolted awake by his ringing cellphone. He rubbed his head and shook himself awake.

"What kind of doggoned..." he mumbled, reaching for his phone and sitting up. He sighed seeing the number on-screen and accepted the call. "One, it's two in the morning. This had better be good."

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _8\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108463/107982)

"Why would I bother to wake you if it was anything good?" The AI asked rhetorically. "Evronians have been spotted downtown and so far have turned four citizens to Coolflames. Your city needs you, hero." 

- 

Feliciana covered her mouth quickly to prevent herself from gasping as her eyes went wide.

-

He is the Duck Avenger! And it sounds like he was about to go into action! She couldn't miss this and besides, he might need her help and then she can prove that she can be a sidekick!

-

Feliciana cast an invisibility spell on herself before sneaking into the trunk of the duck's car.

-

"The co-ordinates are already programmed into your vehicle." One informed.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _9\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108495/107982)

"YAAAAWWWN! Alright, alright..." Donald stretched and eased himself out of bed. He exited his room and went downstairs, creeping silently all the way. I don't want to wake the boys, he thought. Or Feli.

He locked up the house and got into his car.  _Darn Evronians had to get me awake this early? I'll make sure they pay._

Within minutes, Duck Avenger had arrived at the downtown core. Crowds were panicking and Evronians were ravaging the streets. Duck Avenger peeked out at the scene from inside an alley. Mass hysteria. Just the same as ever.

Time to make his entrance.

"Hey, Evro-creeps!" he called out. A soldier turned to look at him. "I think it's way past your bedtime."

"GET HIM!" bellowed the soldier, and the Evronian ranks were upon Duck Avenger. A hack there, and a slash there, he lived for the heat of battle. And with his X-Transformer by his side, he was a thorn in the side of the Evronian empire countless times.

"HELP!" a voice cried. Duck Avenger whipped around in its direction, only to be struck on his back. He flew through a shop window, taking the display with him as he crashed to the ground.

He lay there dazed, his back aching. The X-Transformer sat useless across the store from him. As he was about to crawl toward it, he was pressed into the floor.

"I don't think so, Earth wretch," hissed an Evronian. "I think you've caused us enough trouble for today."

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _9\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108497/107982)

Once the car stopped, she waited a  few more minutes before using her magic to open the trunk from the inside. The child curiously looked around for signs of Duckburg's greatest hero and when she saw him- he was already taking on some weird looking ducks? Were those the aliens Huey said that Duck Avenger often fought against?

-

It was exciting! Not only was her Godfather a superhero- but he was kicking some serious alien butt! She wanted to cheer for him, but that would give her hiding spot away so she silently cheered for him in her head.

-

Feliciana's eyes widened upon seeing Duck Avenger flew through a window as he crashed. Her eyes darted to where the X-Transformer was. With that alien on top of him, Donald would never be able to get it! She had to save him! Then maybe he'll change his mind about her becoming a sidekick!

-

" ** _Questi alieni sembrano piuttosto terrificanti, quindi devo mandarli a volare_**!" She whispered her incantation. The alien on top of the Duck Avenger was suddenly sent flying to the back wall of the store.

-

"What was that?!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "Search the place! Duck Avenger isn't alone!"

-

The Evronians began searching, one of them stayed at the Duck Avenger's side- having their weapon trained on him in case the hero tried to do anything.

-

" ** _È ora di insegnare a quei meanies una lezione, quindi restituisci a mio zio la sua arma_**!" She whispered another incantation as the X-Transformer suddenly had a gray magical aura around it-- one Donald had seen before and hoped he wouldn't see  _here_  of all places and times. It disappeared before re-appearing on the hero's arm.

-

"How did that-?!"

-

The Evronian was about to shoot at Duck Avenger before he had a chance to use it when Feliciana got out of the trunk. 

-

"Leave him alone you meanie!!" She then threw a rock at the alien to distract it, believing her invisibility spell was still in place.

-

The four Evronian soldiers all stopped what they were doing as they all stared at the small blue jay.

-

"Looks like Duck Avenger has a sidekick filled with emotion." The leading officer smirked. "Get her!"

-

Feliciana's eyes widened, now realizing her invisibility spell was no longer in effect she took off down the street, the Evronians forgetting all about their number one enemy.

-

"You ever mentioned your Goddaughter had magic." One spoke through the X-Transformer, intrigued by this.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _11\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108574/107982)

The curiosity started when the foot on top of Duck Avenger was suddenly across the store and off of him. Then when his X-Transformer disappeared and reappeared right where it needed to be, he was thoroughly confused.

Then he heard Feliciana's voice. And his stomach dropped.

She couldn't be here. How did she even find out?

She can't be here. Not with Evronians around.

"I never mentioned, One, because she's not supposed to know about DA." Duck Avenger jumped up to face the soldiers once again. "Don't even try it, alien dirtbags," he growled.

He fired his Bradionic Paralyzer at the soldiers, freezing them to their spot just as Feliciana was about to be snatched up. He marched to the Evronians, and stuck a bomb on their hip. Firing the Paralyzer again, he used its power to cast the frozen Evronians out of the shop and back into the street among the rest of their cavalry.

He sighed, seeing Feliciana safe and unharmed, if a little freaked out. Looking back out the window, he pressed a button on the X-Transformer. Then he grasped Feli's hand. His look was one that he would get from his parents when he was in trouble. "Feli, we're going back to the tower."

An explosion made his order final.

+++

Duck Avenger paced around the 151st floor. "Feli, how did you even get downtown?"


	3. Parental Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck Avenger talks things out with Feli.

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _11\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108580/107982)

The child ran away fast. If she could get them far enough away from her un-- her hero, then he could take care of them. The first of many of their exploits as hero and side-kick!

-

If only if it was all that simple. She let out a yelp in pain as she stepped in some of the broken glass-- perhaps she should have put on shoes before tagging along after all. Letting out a cry of pain as she fell over, she winced and shook in fear as one of the aliens tried to grab her.

-

Thankfully before the Evronian became frozen by the Duck Avenger. 

-

Feliciana smiled, instantly forgetting about her injured and bleeding foot happily jumped into his arms.

~~~~

Once they got to Ducklair Tower, Duck Avenger treated and bandaged her foot up. She frowned, she say the disappointed look in his eye-- it was like very much the stare a parent would give their child.

-

"I, uh..." She fiddled with one of her braids. She couldn't lie now.

-

"I...I had the bad dream again..." She answered hesitantly in a soft tone.

-

Not 'had a bad dream again', 'had  _the_  bad dream again' which was what her therapist taught her to say if she ever had dreams about being back in the facility where she was tortured before she escaped. She didn't like being alone after having one of those dreams. 

-

"So I went to see if I could sleep with you, but...Then I heard you and somebody else talking..."

-

It was obvious she found out about his identity during the call with the artificial intelligence he had before leaving the house.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108628/107982)

Hoo boy.  _The_  dream. Her miserable life on the run before a chance encounter with two of the Three Caballeros. His heart briefly hurt for her past struggles. But back to the topic at hand. She heard him talking to One and decided to tag along. What a way to find out your godparent's superhero identity...

He assumed that she found a way to sneak into his car before he departed.

Donald massaged the bridge of his beak and sighed. "Don't think I'm not appreciative of you saving my tail, because I am. But I told you before, Feli, this life is much too dangerous for you. You almost got yourself into some real trouble, and then what would Jose and Panchito say? Eh?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108630/107982)

"Having a sidekick that has magic can be useful in so many situations though,  ** _Zio_**! Like earlier you couldn't get to your thingy-" She pointed at the X-Transformer. "I just use  ** _mi magia_**  to give it right back to you!"

-

Hearing her parents' names made her frown, fiddling with her braid yet again. "...Well, they don't  _have_ to know..." She muttered sadly. It took a lot of convincing and begging for her parents to agree to her going abroad. If they found out she was doing something so dangerous like helping a superhero-- they would be here as fast as the serape could fly them here.

-

"...Are you so appreciative that you won't tell them about what I did...?" She looked up to her Godfather, giving him the infamous puppy dog eyes and pout that all kids mastered and tried to use against their guardians.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108632/107982)

Duck Avenger groaned. Of course, she would try to use the puppy eyes to try and get out of this scot-free. What a cliche.

That didn't mean it didn't work.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell your parents about this.  _But_  you have to promise me you're not gonna be sneaking into my car trying to play sidekick ever again. Okay?"

A fair bargain after nearly becoming Freezeflame bait.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108634/107982)

The little blue jay smiled happily that the puppy dog eyes/pout worked as she happily jumped into his arms.

-

"You're the best ever,  ** _Zio_**!" She nodded her head in agreement to the bargin.

-

She wouldn't  _play_  sidekick anymore. 

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108639/107982)

"Love you, Feli. Now, let's get you home. One, lock up!" said Duck Avenger, carrying Feliciana to the elevator.

+++

The next few weeks passed with no issues and by this time, the routine of the school year had settled in. Feli was doing well with her assignments and seemed to be getting along excellently with her classmates. She would always come home with the best stories to share.

One morning, he was slaving over some pancake batter at the stove when he heard the familiar bounding down the stairs of Feli. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were not far behind.

"Morning, kids!" he greeted, reaching for his coffee mug. "What’s on tap for today?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _12\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108648/107982)

Feliciana had adjusted exceptionally well. She became friends with any student she met and always was the first to volunteer to answer a question or do a task. She had brought home letters from her teachers addressed to Donald many times-- each one praising her and him as well. 

-

She also never told the triplets about their Uncle being the Duck Avenger-- which was hard because she  _really_  wanted to.

-

 

The kids greeted their uncle in unison before sitting down at the table, waiting for their breakfast.

-

"We're having that field trip to your work today, Uncle Donald." Huey answered chipperly, he was always a morning person and loved school and learning.

-

"Hopefully you'll be the one assigned to give us the tour!" Feliciana flashed a smile to Donald.

-

"You know, if Feliciana used her magic to create clones of us to do all our work, we could all have a family fun day." Louie suggested for what seemed to be the hundredth time this month. 

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _15\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108767/107982)

"Nice try, Louie, but you have to go to school," said Donald. "There's a chance I will, Feli. Uncle Scrooge lets me give tours every now and again when I'm not Channel 00'S errand boy. Even if it's not me, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Breakfast was eaten, and soon it was time for the kids to get out the door. "Bye!" waved Donald as the bus arrived. "Have a good day!" He closed the front door and sighed happily.

The quiet house was suddenly filled with the ring of the telephone. Donald jumped at its sound and ran over to answer. "Hello? ...morning, Unk. ...yeah? Canceled? ...yeah, I've heard that's been going around. Really? I can give the tour? Thanks, Unk!"


	4. Field Trip to Ducklair Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald takes Feli's class through Ducklair Tower.

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _15\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108793/107982)

The kids waved goodbye to Donald as they boarded the school bus.

~~~

When the school bus arrived at Ducklair tower an hour later after attendance was taken. All of the children were excited to take a look inside the huge tower- Feliciana was curious if she could find out wherever Donald took her last night. She remembered it being really high, but she also knew it most likely wouldn't be accessible to the public.

-

"Alright children, our tour guide will be here momentarily so everyone make sure your name tags are readable and easy to spot! Also don't wander off!"

-

The triplets eyes wandered to their Godsister when their teacher said that, the triplets knew that she had a tendency of wandering off and getting lost. Feliciana was clueless as to why they were looking at her and was about to ask-- when she saw Donald approaching.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _18\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108889/107982)

Donald walked out of the elevator into the tower's lobby. A crowd of children, as well as their chaperones, were waiting near the front desk, and all eyes turned to look at him as he walked up to them. He smiled internally seeing his nephews and Feli in the crowd.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to Ducklair Tower, the pride and joy of Duckburg!" he greeted, remembering the script Uncle Scrooge emailed him. "I'm Donald Duck and I'll be showing you around today. Before we head off, who here has been to Ducklair Tower before?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _21\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/108995/107982)

A few kids raised their hands- including Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who had accompanied Donald to work a few times.

-

The tour was going well. The kids were enjoying themselves as they learned not just about the Tower- but about how Channel 00 worked as well.

-

However, things never go as well as Donald would prefer things to be as they ran into none other than Angus Fangus- the journalist that was hell-bent on ruining the Duck Avenger. He started explaining his job when Feliciana rose her hand.

-

"What's your question?" He asked curiously.

-

"I am confused about what you mean by being a journalist." She started to say. "You say that journalists do whatever it takes to get the truth, but that's not what you do."

-

This caught the kiwi bird off-guard, his arms crossing over his chest as he huffed. "How do you figure, kid?"

-

"Duckburg has a fantastic hero that fights off aliens, but you always say mean and nasty lies like he is in--" She couldn't remember the English word for what she wanted to say and looked to Huey.

-

"....Cahoots." The red-clad triplet answered hesitantly.

-

"In the cahoots with Duck Avenger. Which is a lie, and by lying you are not doing your job."

-

"Isn't she adorable?" He chuckled, looking from Donald, to the other adults, then to Feliciana. "Look kid, here in America we require proof and there's no proof that aliens exist and there's more proof of Duck Avenger being a menace so the town would be much bet--YOWCH!"

-

Angus yelped in pain as suddenly his pants were on fire, it got the kids laughing and the adults concerned. Pants don't suddenly just combust!

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _22\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109054/107982)

Donald rolled his eyes as Angus Fangus strolled to the tour group. He would've preferred Lyla Lee or even Mike Morrighan, but beggars couldn't be choosers when it came to happenstance, he supposed.

"Kids, meet one of the reporters at Channel 00, Angus Fangus," he introduced, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster for the greasy kiwi. Which was not much.

Angus Fangus and his bald-faced lies about Duck Avenger were a regular annoyance.

When Feli asked her question and confronted the journalist, Donald beamed internally seeing Angus look flabbergasted.

And then his beak dropped open when Angus's pants caught on fire.

He ran off, screaming for water, his tail scorching red-hot. Donald stared, beak agape, as the kids laughed and cheered.

"Okay, kids, it's lunchtime," said the teachers nervously, ushering the group to the elevators as quick as they could. Donald sighed, relaxing his tense shoulders. He looked back at the cubicles, bewildered.

Angus Fangus spontaneously combusted. There was only one person among them who could grant a wish like that.

+++

They ate in the cafeteria on the 38th floor, served the same cool menu that other employees in the building were served. Donald settled next to his kin, all seated together. He scooted closer, and out of the corner of his bill, whispered to Feli, "Did you set Fangus's rear end ablaze?" 

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _24\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109127/107982)

The triplets were well aware of who caused the reporter's butt to become on fire. Huey shook his head in disappointment, Dewey gave the blue jay a high five, Louie just complimented her.

-

Feliciana froze when her Godfather asked her that. "....I am sorry, Zio Donald. I just got really mad that he has been making a bunch of lies about someone that means the world to me..."

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _25\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109132/107982)

From the instant Huey began to shake his head, Donald's suspicions were confirmed. "Feli, look," he began, "I'll admit it was funny seeing his 'liar liar pants on fire'." All of them giggled while Donald shook his head. "That said, please try not to do anything like that again. What goes around will always come around."

Without warning, the cafeteria went pitch black. Shrieks from kids and adults alike filled the room. Donald stood up and looked around, unable to see anything. An alarm started blaring out, warning of danger.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him vanished and he found himself falling down a shaft. It was still dark, so all Donald could do was scream as he was flung through this whatever it was whichever direction it went.

When the insane ride felt like it would never end, it ended, and Donald faceplanted into a large cushy pad with bright light swarming his vision once again.

He picked himself up, adrenaline still spiking, to see One's simulated visage. "What's the big idea, One?!" he scolded. "And what the heck is going on?!"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _25\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109133/107982)

Feliciana nodded in understanding before continuing to eat her meal.

-

When the lights shut off, the blue jay was screaming in fear like everyone else- covering her eats when the alarm went off.

-

"Evronians infiltrated the building, they got passed my defense systems!" The AI panicked.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evronians have invaded, and Feli has an idea to help Duck Avenger.

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _26\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109174/107982)

"You've got the best defenses in the world, Mr. I Am the Tower, and you couldn't stop Evronians from getting in?!" said Donald, scrambling into his Duck Avenger costume. "My family's in the tower!"

Duck Avenger tied his mask to his face and grabbed the X-Transformer, muttering to himself all the while. "Whatever. Just keep the joint locked down and get me to those Evro-nuts!"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _28\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109219/107982)

"As soon as they got passed the systems, they showed up! I don't know how they did it, but obviously they weren't able to do it for long! Best hurry, I'll let you know if I spot them and I will keep an eye out for your nephews and goddaughter. I would advise using the less dangerous weapons due to the risk of potentially hitting an innocent, Duck Avenger." 

~~

Emergency flashlights were passed around, everyone asked to remain calm as it was most likely a power outage...That also made the doors unable to open and made alarms go off? What kind of lie was that?

-

The blue jay frowned worriedly, unable to spot Donald anywhere. She knew that this way something way bigger than just a power outage now. She had to help! 

-

But her promise!

-

...Was to not sneak in his car and try to play sidekick again. She wasn't sneaking into his car, nor was she going to  _try and play_  sidekick-- she was going to  _become_  one! Huh, she'll have to thank Louie later about the lesson about loopholes later.

-

"Not even a signal here either..." Louie frowned.

-

"So nobody can call for help, nor can anyone get out!" Huey began to panic.

-

"Feli can!" Dewey pointed to the blue jay. "She can teleport outside to see what's going on!"

-

"Or she could at least magic us up some signal, I'm dying here!" Louie interjected, which was met with an eye roll from both his brothers.

-

"If you guys can cover for me, I can teleport outside the building and call the police."

-

The triplets nodded, going off to keep the teachers and chaperones' attention off of the blue jay as she cast her spell of teleportation, but not outside the building, instead she teleported herself to the bathroom on the same floor.

-

"Since I'm going to be  ** _Zio_  **Donald's-- er, Duck Avenger's sidekick, I'm going to have to look like it!" With another spell cast- she now wore the exact same costume as her beloved hero! As a last touch she undid her twin braids, letting her hair out naturally before rushing out.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _28\. February 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109221/107982)

"Gotcha. Thanks, One!" Duck Avenger saluted his partner before a trap door swallowed him up.

+++

"I want all Earthlings to come out with their hands up!" shouted the squadron leader. This patrol had been sent to scout out Duck Avenger's secret hideout, which they knew to be in this tower. All they had to do was lure him out.

Suddenly, a floor tile shifted and out popped Duck Avenger. "It's just me, Evro-wimps. Hope that's enough."

"Perfectly adequate, worm," growled the soldier.

A door burst open and out jogged a little bird in a costume similar to Duck Avenger's own. It was dark but he could still make out her familiar blue feathers behind the mask.

Wait. No. This had to be a joke.

"Feli?!" he squeaked.

Bolts of laser energy lit the room and Duck Avenger deflected them with the X-Transformer. He snatched Feliciana up and dove into the room whence she came.

"What in heavens above do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _1\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109223/107982)

Feliciana certainly wasn't expecting to be able to reunite and help her beloved hero so quickly.

-

"I'm helping you,  ** _Zio_** \-- Duck Avenger." She corrected herself, obviously not seeing that she was doing anything wrong. 

-

"I need a name too, cause saying my real name could be dangerous." So that's all she sees to be dangerous about this? "That's why all superheroes and sidekicks have them, right? Oh, how about Magia for me?"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _7\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109436/107982)

"Shhhh!" hissed Duck Avenger. The Evronians were bound to hear if she kept blabbing.

He had half a mind to ask One to take her away from here right now. But priority one was getting the Evronian soldiers out of here and keep the Tower safe.

He rolled his eyes, in disbelief that he was about to do this. "Fine. You can help me bust the Evronians." He raised a finger. "BUT. You follow my directions exactly. And don't expect this to become a habit. I still need to keep you safe at all costs. Is that clear?"

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _7\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109461/107982)

The blue jay's eyes sparkled with happiness when he agreed to let her help him as she smiled excitedly. 

-

She was so happy in fact, that all she heard him say was  _"You can help me bust the Evronians, but you follow my directions exactly. Is that clear?"_

-

"Just like a regular hero and sidekick team! The hero makes the plan and the sidekick follows it!" She whispered excitedly, nodding her head in agreement. She was finally going to get the chance to do good with her magic!

-

"So, what's the plan, Duck Avenger?"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _11\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109525/107982)

Duck Avenger peeked out of the bathroom careful and silent as can be. Only two Evronians remained in the hallway, keeping guard.

Duck Avenger quickly ducked back inside before they could spot him. "Okay, I'm gonna freeze 'em with the Bradionic Paralyzer, then I want you to fling 'em out the window like you did when you snuck out and followed me the other night. Sound good?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _13\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109571/107982)

Feliciana-- er, Magia nodded her head in agreement to her beloved hero's plan.

-

"The entire place is on lock-down and I can't get a signal!" One of the Evronian's complained with a frown, obviously not happy with the new development.

-

"I can't get our com-links to work either. I thought you finally managed to hack into this place!!"

-

"I did!"

-

One couldn't help but to snicker at the aliens' distress. "As soon as everything came back online, I made a few adjustments to ensure they won't be doing it again."

-

The blue jay jumped up at hearing the sudden voice as she looked around. "Duck Avenger, I think someone's in here with us!!"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _14\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109582/107982)

"Shhhhhh!" said Duck Avenger, both at One and at Feli. The last thing he wanted was to be discovered. Even though these flunkies probably wouldn't know the first place to look. "Yeah, technically." If only she knew One was the tower and not just the giant computer on the 151st floor.

"Let's do it," he whispered, then peeked out the restroom door. "Hey!"

The Evronians looked at him and snarled. They ran towards him, and he rolled out of the restroom into a crouch. He fired the Bradionic Paralyzer at them and they froze in space and time, their eyes wide.

Duck Avenger rose and admired his handiwork. "Handy thing. All yours, Feli. One, how many more soldiers in the tower?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _15\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109617/107982)

 ** _"Questi alieni sembrano piuttosto terrificanti, quindi devo mandarli a volare!"_** The child chanted, her magic once again pushing the two aliens off and through the window.

-

" _There's one small group trying to break into the Cafeteria and another in the upper levels."_ One responded.

-

"There's that voice again!" Feliciana gasped, looking around. 

-

" _I'm Duck Avenger's partner, One_." The AI introduced itself. " _Avenger, I know you're not going to like what I am about to suggest but I think you and your sidekick should split up._ "

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _26\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109776/107982)

"One's an artificial intelligence that controls the Tower," said Duck Avenger. He leaned back, stretching out. When One's suggestion hit his ears, he lost his balance and fell on his tail.

"What?!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. "Are you nuts, One?! Absolutely not! If she's gonna play 'sidekick', there's no doggone way she's leaving my side!"

The rumble of an explosion sounded above them and screams could be heard from the stairwell. "Phooey," he mumbled. "One, please don't tell me they have hostages now..."


	6. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck Avenger and Feli take on the Evronians to the best of their abilities.

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _28\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109826/107982)

The little blue jay blinked a few times, tilting her head in confusion. How can an artificial intelligence-- whatever that was, be a partner to a great superhero like Duck Avenger? How helpful is it to him anyway if it can't fight?

-

"I'm not playing sidekick, I am one!" She proclaimed, puffing out her chest in a proud and heroic manner. "Besides, you can't be in two places at once so you need the help!"

-

" _If I were to say otherwise, I would be lying, Hero._ " One responded. " _She does have a point, you can't be in two places at once_."

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _28\. March 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/109843/107982)

Duck Avenger sighed and slicked his short hair feathers back. Sometimes he loathed it when One had a point. That would be the best way to purge the tower of aliens.

But he didn’t want to leave Feli alone. He would rather give himself up to the Evronians.

But then, Feliciana wasn’t the same scared, traumatized little girl she was when they had met the first time. She could probably handle herself with her magical powers.

Doggone it, was this the right decision for him to make?

He was about to find out.

He reached into a pouch on his belt and handed Feli a walkie-talkie. “Listen, the Evronians aren’t just some playground bullies. I trust you to handle the cafeteria, but if you need help, call me on that radio and say “Bahía.”

He wrapped his goddaughter in a hug. “Go get em, Magia.” With one more loving look and a fearful swallow, he dashed away to the stairwell.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _last week_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110169/107982)

The little blue jay resisted her urge to bounce up and down excitedly as the hero agreed to the AI's suggestion, though she was also worried about the safety of her classmates and everyone in the building too.

-

She nodded with a confident smile, putting the walkie-talkie in the pouch on her belt. "Papai loves that city!" She giggled, hugging him back.

-

"Good luck, Duck Avenger!" She waved, watching him go off to the stairwell before making her way to the cafeteria.

-

By the time she got there- she had seen that everyone that was in the cafeteria had their hands up-- most likely instructed to do so by the invading aliens.

-

"Let's start the cool flaming pro--" The leader began to say, when he was caught off guard by the Earthlings disappearing before his eyes.

-

It was a good thing she just finished eating, otherwise Feliciana doubted she would have the energy to pull off teleporting that many people out of the Tower without instantly becoming weak from exhaustion. 

-

Pulling down her eyelid with her finger, she blew a raspberry to get their attention. "You won't be cool flaming citizens of Duckburg today, you meanie aliens!"

-

The Evronians were surprised by her sudden appearance, then confused before finally, they looked angry as all weapons were now pointed in the child's direction.

-

"A mini Avenger?"

-

"Close!" She smirked, giving the leader a high-kick to the face before dashing behind a counter for cover as the others began firing.

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _last week_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110186/107982)

Bursting inside the floor above, he came across a server farm on fire. Not long after he arrived, the sprinklers started going off, quenching the fire and no doubt ruining the expensive computers.

"What is this liquid?" he heard to his right. Evronians. Which meant the hostages had to be nearby too. Time for action.

"If your scared of that, you're not gonna like me!" he declared, stumbling upon three hostages held at gunpoint by two Evronian flunkies. They instantly started firing at him, and he ran away, drawing them out of the room. "Get outta here!" he told the hostages, and fired the Bradionic Paralyzer at the two soldiers. With them frozen in time, he could find a window and toss them out like garbage.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _6 days ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110376/107982)

" _Good work Avenger, there's just a few more up the hall and then there's only the ones in the cafeteria-- which I am happy to report that Magia had used her magic to teleport all the hostages outside to safety_." One informed through the communicator.

-

A sidekick had to think and act quick and thankfully the little blue jay could manage to do both with ease-- well, more so on the act than the think, but it was a work in progress! It's only her first day on the job!

-

"Wonder if this was what he meant by 'What goes around will always come around?'" She asked herself aloud before quickly moving to hide behind another table as the one she had previously been hiding behind had been blasted to ash.

-

She then chanted a spell that would turn their blasters into dart guns, going out of hiding she snickered at their confused and angry looks. "What's the matter? You guys can't fight without your guns?"

-

That's when she felt a little dizzy, she shook her head to snap herself out of it. She was starting to feel weak after that last spell, but she wasn't gonna let that stoop her! Papa always said a caballero never gives up no matter what!

-

With a jump start, she managed to kick down a few of the alien soldiers-- but would soon find herself falling to the ground with a grunt, turning her head back to see the cause was a soldier that she thought she had knocked out had grabbed her by the ankle.

-

"You're different than these other Earthlings." The soldier got up, hanging the sidekick upside down. "Gorthan has been wanting to experiment on an Earthling for a while."

-

Feliciana struggled to get hold of her walkie-talkie, but soon froze after hearing the word 'experiment' as it caused her breath to hitch and her body to become completely frozen, dropping the device and turning it on in the process.

-

Certain words or actions caused off her triggers and 'experiment' was one of them. She had been to therapy to learn skills to help her out when her episodes occurred, but with the panic she felt of being caught by an alien-- she forgot what those tools were.

-

Shutting her eyes tight, she began to hyperventilate as flashes of memories of being experimented on played through her head.

-

"Look, she's scared." The soldier holding her chuckled with a smirk, unaware the walkie-talkie was on and they could be heard by whoever was on the other end.

-

All Duck Avenger could hear next were the Evronians shouting in pain before static-- the walkie-talkie went dead.

-

" _Seems she made them pretend she was scared to get the advantage_." Oh One, how wrong you were...

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _6 days ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110379/107982)

"See, One? I knew she'd be able to handle herself. Just like the strong Caballero I know she is!" He beamed with pride.

Static coming from the walkie-talkie at his belt drew him from his mood. What timing... His throat became dry and he swallowed back his dread as the radio was brought to his ear.

"Look, she's scared," he heard an Evronian say over the hyperventilating of Feli. What did they do to her? His fist gripped the radio tighter when suddenly cries of pain overloaded the tiny speaker. Then static. Then silence.

Duck Avenger dropped the radio, shocked.

"No, One," he snarled, responding to his partner's assumption. "She wouldn't radio me without a good reason! I told her so!" His temper was flaring, the knuckles on his fists white-hot. "I'll give those rotten Evronian reprobates WHAT FOR!"

Disregarding whatever Evronians remained on this floor, he bolted down the stairs and toward the cafeteria. He jump-kicked the door open to see exactly what he feared: Feliciana in the fetal position on the cold tile, crying. Three Evronian soldiers were getting up slowly, groaning in pain.

Duck Avenger stomped up and grabbed one of them by his scruff and slammed him against a table. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

The Evronian laughed. "You know this tiny Avenger? Well, you'll be glad to know she can handle herself. It's a shame she was halted by a mere  _word."_

"Yeah," a cohort said behind him. He could feel an Evrogun being pressed into his back. "We mentioned experimentation and this little nuisance froze like a comet!"

Duck Avenger remained still and stoic, but inside he was boiling. That's what happened over the radio. They triggered Feli, and she snapped. The haunting memories of her early childhood had returned.

Duck Avenger growled, staring down the soldier he held with murderous eyes. "Well, guess what, Evro-jerk? My little comet's flown by her star, and he's about to go supernova..."

He let go and ducked sharply, narrowly avoiding being blasted into a Freezeflame. The soldier formerly in his grip got the brunt of the shot and fell to the floor again. He whacked the pistol out of the soldier's hands and gave him a kick in the gut he wouldn't forget. The Evronian flew backward into his comrade and both crashed against the wall. Duck Avenger fired the Bradionic Paralyzer at the group and flung them into the kitchen, away from Feli.

Duck Avenger snorted and exhaled his rage, then rushed to Feli's side. "Shhhhh...it's okay, Feli. I'm right here. You're safe." He took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently, singing a familiar song that always eased her mind. "♪ We're three Caballeros, three gay Caballeros, they say we are birds of a feather... ♪" Panchi and Jose would flip their lids seeing what their daughter had gotten into today, but luckily, they were countries apart.

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _4 days ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110493/107982)

Feliciana held her head while in the fetal position, sobbing the glowing gray light of her magic that was surrounding her became brighter and brighter. The scent of anesthesia and blood, along with the feeling of many sharp needles and surgical knives cutting her flew into her mind and then she heard a cruel loud laugh, the one belonging to the bear that had kidnapped and experimented on her. 

-

" _I don't suppose magic using biologicals are supposed to glow like that_?" One guessed-- more or less correct this time.

-

Letting out a screaming cry, the glowing gray light exploded causing the room to shake and the windows to shatter as a blast of magic went straight for the aliens.

-

The light began to fade and her sobs began to soften as she heard her Godfather's words- the light of her magic vanished after Donald had finished singing as small hands tightly wrapped themselves around his neck as she sobbed into his chest, holding herself close to him as she possibly could be.

-

Calming down some after a few minutes, she rubbed her eyes as she pulled away from him a little, exhausted from the overuse of her magic and from her episode. "I-I let you down, Avenger..." She held back a sob. "I'm sorry..."

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _4 days ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110523/107982)

"No, Feli..." he told her, "You didn't let me down one bit. I want you to know that." He ruffled her hair feathers, giving her a comforting smile. "You did great. I don't think we would've saved all those people if you didn't help out."

Donald knew he was basically allowing Feli to tag along whenever she wanted with what he was saying, but that didn't matter to him. She had proven herself to be a useful ally despite her age and inexperience. He would iron out the details later, for there were still Evronians to be taken care of.

"Are you feeling okay? There are still some Evronians in the Tower and I sure would love to have Magia by my side if she's up for it," he said, winking at Feli.


	7. A New Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrangement is reached, and Feli and Donald come closer together.

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _yesterday_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110669/107982)

The little blue jay blinked upon hearing what Donald had said, pointing to herself. "You-You really think you couldn't have done it without me...?"

-

Did...Did this mean what she also thought it means?! That she could be his sidekick?!

-

Wiping the rest of her tears dry from her face, she gave an excited and happy grin. "Of course! Wherever you go, Avenger, Magia will always be by your side!"

-

Back to her happy-go-lucky self, she gave her Godfather a hug. "You're the best and coolest person to ever live,  ** _Zio_**!"

-

She proceeded to help get the remaining Evronians out of the Tower, blowing a raspberry at their retreating ship.

~~~

Later that night, Feliciana was helping her Godfather with the dishes while the boys did their own thing.

-

She double-checked to make sure the boys weren't in the room before speaking. "Is it really okay with you that I become your sidekick,  ** _Zio_**  Donald?"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _yesterday_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110671/107982)

Duck Avenger squeezed Feli tight. "And you're the best goddaughter a duck could ever have."

Disposal of the other Evronian soldiers took naught more than a few minutes. All the hostages were returned safe and, of course, Lyla Lee from Channel 00 was there to grab a few words with the hero. Angus Fangus was probably home early nursing his sore bum, so it was a perfect end to an all-around topsy-turvy day.

+++

That evening, Donald brought home a pizza and everyone chewed over what happened that day at Ducklair Tower. Huey, Dewey, and Louie couldn't stop spinning up wild theories about who Duck Avenger was and about this new character named "Magia". Donald could only laugh. If only they knew...

Donald was washing some overdue dishes while Feli helped out. He sighed when she asked her question. It was one he was waiting for, to be honest. He knew he had opened up a can of worms earlier today, and it was time to see what was to be caught with them.

He turned around and put a hand on his hip. "Now, look, Feli," he began, "I really do appreciate what you did for me at the Tower. You've got so much potential with your magic, and you've shown me how much you can handle yourself." He raised a finger to silence her before she could say anything. "But that doesn't mean you can come along on every bank heist or alien invasion that comes by. The world is dangerous and as long as you're under my roof, I need to keep you safe by any means. But yes, you can start helping out Duck Avenger some. Just remember: Panchito and Jose can't know about this arrangement we've got, or they'd never let me hear the end of it. Agreed?"

 

 [Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [ _an hour ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110728/107982)

Feliciana listened to her Godfather's words, she was about to speak when he raised his finger- signaling he wasn't quite done. She waited a while longer, frowning when he said she couldn't come with him on bank heists and invasions-- it started to sound like she got the wrong idea after all....

-

Then her eyes sparkled with joy when hearing that she could indeed help, she nodded quickly to his terms before giving him a tight hug. " ** _Concordato_**!" 

-

"Also I promise that school will always come first!"

 

 [Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [ _2 minutes ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110734/107982)

"That's my Feli," he said, returning the hug and ruffling the loose feathers on her head. There would be some ups and downs with their arrangement for sure, but Donald was willing to work out whatever came their way. After all, the best ally you could ever have was family.

+++

_Years later..._

Donald sat in his armchair in Ducklair Tower's 151st floor, reading the latest Duckburg Chronicle. The headline read, "SHUSH busts racket thanks to young upstart", and the article detailed how Feliciana had aided agents in their takedown of a FOWL computer chip ring. It filled him with pride to see her doing so well for herself, despite all the fear that came with some of the more dangerous jobs she undertook. If he could be spun anxious like that, he could only imagine what his other two Caballeros felt.

The phone ring, and right on cue, it was Panchito. "Squawk, crow, quack..."

"We've got your back!" the rooster answered. " _Hola,_  Donal'! How are you?"

Donald hopped out of his seat. "Doing good! What's the occasion?"

"Oh, me and Jose just decided to drop by for a short visit. I know Feli will be so excited!"

"Oh, she will. It's been forever, you guys! Where's Jose?"

"He's here. He's looking over the Duckburg Chronicle. We wanted to see our little girl- eh?" It seemed Panchito was briefly interrupted, but he was back on the line and fast. "QUE?!"

Donald winced at the blasting in his ear. "Donal', what is this about Feli running around with Duck Avenger as a kid?!" Panchito crowed.

Donald's stomach dropped. He quickly fished through the paper and caught a quote from Feli about how if it wasn't for her adventures with the hero, she might not be the agent she was today.

Donald was conflicted. His heart swelled over her touching words, but boy, oh boy, this was the last way he wanted her fathers to know about that. It was gonna be awkward but were they were in for a heck of a story.

 

THE END...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love roleplaying as Donald over at the Duckverse site, and Jay is an awesome RP partner. Check out her works here if you get a chance! This is a bit of a test to see if y'all like these kinds of uploads. If you want more, definitely go visit Duckverse. There's tons of great story content there from some talented writers. With that said, I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
